


Togami Regrets Ever Opening His Mouth: A Saga

by Makoto (TheTacticianMagician)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Deliberate misleading, F/M, First Time, Kyōko wiping that condescending look off Byakuya's face, Marriage Proposal, Romcom elements, and also making him uncomfortable, innuendos, probably, they're not in a relationship... yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9965240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianMagician/pseuds/Makoto
Summary: Based on the following tumblr post by thekawaiitan:"(Non Despair Naegiri AU)Kirigiri's Phone: (rings)Togami, looking at her screen: You put "Daddy" as the Headmaster's contact? What are you, fi-Kirigiri, looking dead straight into Togami's eyes as she answers: Hello, Makoto."





	1. Regret begins

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a quality post on tumblr that I loved to bits. I showed it to a friend and they also died with laughter. And then we discussed things and built them up and here I am now, with help from their suggestions. Thanks Touko.

For your usual average person, this situation would be fairly odd. Both Kirigiri's father and Togami's parents were still alive and able, but as it was, the two young people were doing a whole lot more by themselves on their end.   
  
They usually worked together on the Foundation, buried and focused on their work in a fantastic fashion, typing and pen strokes and other machine noises taking over the otherwise silent work room.   
  
And then Kirigiri's phone rang, which didn't happen so often. The woman was finishing a sentence in her document, which made it ring a little longer than Togami's patience enjoyed, so he had no qualms on looking at the small screen to check who was calling. His eyebrows then furrowed.   
  
He scoffed as she quickly swiped up the phone, pressing the button and taking it to her ear. "You put 'Daddy' as the Headmaster's contact? What are you, fi-"    
  
Kirigiri was looking dead straight into Togami's steel eyes as she spoke into the phone, "Hello, Makoto."   
  
Byakuya just  _ looked _ . As if his glasses had been on the ground and someone stepped on them casually. As if he was walking and suddenly he was upside down. He immediately shut his mouth.   
  
The woman was grateful for her ability to be inexpressive, as that look on her coworker's face lit a candle of smug triumph within her. On the other end of the line, Naegi was mildly confused at her use of his first name, but didn't press on it.   
  
"Oh, yes. Until seven pm, if my calculations are precise. There's nothing to worry about, we're all on time." She was very to the point, which usually caused their conversations to end quickly, but not this time. She wanted to... bring in a little amusement.

  
Kirigiri paid attention to Togami's hand upon the desk as she spoke, "Also, Makoto... I really enjoyed last night. We should do that again." The hand twitched, clenched. She wanted to grin.  
  
As she thought, Naegi didn't pick up on what she was trying to imply. He responded happily, _"Yeah! Making hot cocoa with milk instead of water made it taste so good! We should definitely do that again!"_  
  
Togami couldn't hear the brunet boy on the line, which was crucial for her to keep this game up, and continuously keep that self-superior look out of Byakuya's face. Kyōko allowed the tiniest of smiles to grace her features. "Mm-hmm. Though you ended up spilling all over too soon... Maybe I should have made it less hot for you."  
  
Both the way she could basically feel Naegi blushing on the other side and the subtle way Togami looked scandalized next to her were pretty satisfying. The hopeful boy meekly apologized for his clumsiness, and a single glance at the heir's face told him of his half-uncomfortable half-livid state.  
  
She wasn't ready to stop just yet. "I told you to be careful with your clothes so you didn't make such a mess of them, but it's not like you really had control over it." The detective commented. "It really is alright. You got me really wet, too... Considering your talent, I'm not surprised."  
  
Her words weren't inherently incriminating, but without the context, they held even more power, if Togami's desperate attempt to try and focus back on his work was anything to go by.  
  
Naegi was still apologetic on his end, but she told him once more that it was fine. "It made things less boring, really. Sometimes what we look forward to is when plans just go a little off-rails." The brunet showed a little bit of relief, saying he agreed with her point a little.  
  
And no, she wasn't about to let Byakuya off the hook so soon.  
  
"Speaking about plans, how about we go creamy next time? There's a very special cherry I want to give you." She said in a lower tone, and Togami all but flinched in his chair.  
  
Like with the past sentences, all connotations flew right past Makoto's head because he really was focused on the hot chocolate context. _"Oh, really? I always wanted to try that! People say it's pretty delicious."_  
  
"I suggest you get the strawberry sauce ready." Kyōko voiced, and the blond heir pointfully supported his palms on the table with a surprisingly silent slamming noise.  
  
"I'm..." Togami began, slowly rising from his seat, kind of like someone who'd just recovered from an anesthetic shot. "I'm going to take a walk."  
  
Kirigiri watched him walk out of the room, closing the door fairly normally in his wake.   
  
That was... unprecendently fun. She leaned back on the chair; Togami had been loud enough, so maybe Naegi had heard him talk.  
  
He did, and seemed confused. _"Was that... Togami-san? Ah... it's pretty embarrassing that you'd say stuff like that when someone else is around..."_ There was a noticeable pause on the line. _"Wait. What were you trying to_ do _, Kirigiri-san?"_   
  
Makoto would probably have to re-listen to their call at some point later. "I was playing a simple mind game. He lost, is all."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~This might have more chapters, because I want to see Makoto actually getting into the game of misleading the hell out of Togami. With two playing at it, it'd become horrendously effective. I guess a bit of OOC-ness going on will be rather inevitable.~~ _Edit: the fic is actually complete now, and I didn't actually get into the misleading game with Kiri, though I ended up haplessly adding to it anyway. Also I forgot to edit before but, as of my writing this edit (way too late) I no longer refer to myself (Makoto) in third person in author notes and comments anymore as I have gathered enough courage to be true to myself. I know it's weird to wrap your head around the fact of a fictional character writing fictional works involving himself but bear with me,,_
> 
> I do like Naegami and Naegamigiri but honestly, who doesn't want to shove a clown pie in that smug face every now and then?
> 
> (side note: Kirigiri is like the spot-on lovechild of Mirei Mikagura and Kyoko Kureimi from the Digimon Story series. Like seriously, if you made a fusion dance, looks and personality, of those two, you'd exactly get Kyouko Kirigiri. That's some witchcraft coincidence right there.)


	2. Regret kinda intensifies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually shocked I only took about a month to get this chapter done. But considering I've never gotten this much support on anything of mine before, I made some effort to focus on this.
> 
> Apologies to anyone who might think this is a serious fic or that I have control of what I end up writing. This chapter is "Kirigiri bluffed too hard and the contrived coincidences are up the wall so now she and Naegi have to pretend to be dating and things happen and then literally everyone thinks they fuck each other a lot when they haven't even shared a single kiss yet"
> 
> But it gets fluffy too so don't worry

The following morning, Togami entered Naegi's workroom with their accountings binder and a calculator (for good measure), finding the young man reorganizing his desk. With a deep sigh, he dropped his items on the nearby table, opening his mouth. "Are you really going out with Kiri-"   
  
The blond's mouth didn't close over the next syllabe. His eyes were fixed on a spot on Naegi's neck, a purpling bruise-like mark.   
  
"Hm?" Makoto perked up as he spun his chair to face him, getting the bruise out of his sight. "What was that, Togami-san?"   
  
Half a second passed, the heir closed his mouth. "Nothing. Just wanted to know how the morning's been."   
  
"Ah, it's been alright. Pretty fresh, I've gotten myself a new bottle of water, and we'll go over a way to design furniture along the walls in a useful and as... aesthetic way." He waved his arm along the wall behind him. "That'll give more credence to our future-oriented title."   
  
As much as the fluffy-haired brunet could be dense and see the blinding light of hope in everything in a way that sometimes burned, Togami had to admit that his attention to small, simple details was doing a good gradual improvement to their work. Even stupid little things like placing a flowerpot on the corridor. Constant change gave you the impression of a more reachable, buildable future.   
  
"I brought in the accounting reports, so you should be able to make your own additions with the calculator if you need." Byakuya stated simply. "As you are well aware, don't overdo it."   
  
"Thank you, Togami-san." Makoto replied contently, eyeing the newly placed papers before going back to making proper space in his desktop.   
  
This was it, just another one of those (admittedly rather bizarre with Naegi's youthful appearance) business interactions with an old friend. Time to leave.   
  
He had to spare a last glance towards the man though; no, still not visible from here.   
  
"You should take care of your neck." The blond stated simply.   
  
"My neck?" Makoto reached up to touch along the side. "Oh."   
  
_ The fucker actually blushed. _   
  
"Ahm, this is nothing. Really. Just... ended up hitting the edge of the desk, haha."   
  
And there he was, making excuses. Of course he'd feel embarrassed about something like Kirigiri leaving an easily-spotted hickey on him; his expression basically told that he had the intention to cover it up with something but forgot.   
  
Somehow he was jealous, and intrigued, and also wondering if Naegi truly knew where the detective was trying to get with him.   
  
"Well, I'll watch out for cunning tables too. Keep up your work, Naegi." Togami bid him goodbye.   
  
After he left, Makoto heaved a sigh. That was close. He was the one who had come up with the idea of training rats to recognize and sniff out potential dangers like bombs and poison (it worked in other parts of the world!), much to almost everyone else's doubt and disbelief. If someone got to know that one of the rats bit him this bad when he accidentally forced it, they'd probably want to shut down the program right away, not to mention it was kind of shameful that it happened as he was the one to insist on the idea in the first place.   
  
But he has faith on the little mice. So he was glad Togami actually believed his table explanation.   
  
  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
  
  
  
As it seemed, he needed no straightforward answer to his question. Kirigiri says they should meet again, Naegi shows up next morning with that mark which he was a bad liar about.    
  
There was something off, he could feel, but he wasn't sure what. I mean, was Naegi even aware how he was listed in her phone-   
  
Speak of the devil, or rather his hot-cold superior, and she shall appear.   
  
He was not raring to strike up conversation, but his words were quicker than his control this time. "How are you and Daddy doing?" Togami asked, a jab with a side dish of genuine.   
  
"Fine." She replied curtly. "Was yesterday's walk of no hindrance to your work?"   
  
"I would say it was an improvement. I came across Fukawa, and she gave a more complete end to the document. Full of flourishes as it got, it was at least still sufficiently worded as to remain professional." Was his response, extending the vitriolic aura. Togami pushed his glasses up. "I hope it was not your objective to distract me from work with thinly-veiled vulgarity."   
  
Kirigiri couldn't play coy. She'd led him on through that conversation, but there was the expectation that the entire subject would be dropped by the following day. It was a bit surprising that he'd bring that up again when yesterday he seemed ready to get as far from the idea as possible.   
  
"Not at all, Togami-san. I would say it was more to have Naegi-kun on edge. Perhaps I overshot it." She replied, though it was quite the opposite. All Makoto was really edged on about was getting a new friendly meeting with good chantilly-topped hot chocolate on the side. She really just wanted to crack the heir's smugness with her unexpected, nigh-unavoidable act.   
  
"Considering your usual demeanour? Considering I was a rough two meters from you in the room? Yes, I'd say that was quite the overshoot."   
  
The possible joke was easy if she chose to go for it - and she was astonished that it even crossed her mind, perhaps due to still having the leftover mindset from yesterday. But no, she wasn't gonna say something about overshooting cum and dig an even deeper hole for herself.   
  
... And Naegi, too, gods. Since she expected Byakuya to keep his mouth shut and forget in an out-of-sight-out-of-mind manner, she hadn't thought about it extremely deeply. Did Naegi have a crush on her? Probably. Very probably. Even if he himself didn't notice, because that was possible with someone like him. But she never confessed to him, never made any of her feelings known, unless the times she tried to flirt with him and it zoomed straight past his head counted. Like yesterday. That knowledge was what allowed her to play along him a little; otherwise she wouldn't have done that.   
  
"I apologize. But I hope you can understand my plight. You yourself, Togami-san, rarely pass up an opportunity to tease him." Actually about half to their entire circle of friends has done so, because Makoto really is that easy.   
  
Byakuya heaved a sigh while adjusting his fringe. "I was not expecting that to be how I found out about your relationship, I have to admit. With Naegi being the less subtle of you, too..."   
  
Her eyebrow rose a half centimeter, which is plenty of a reaction to get from her. "Continue with that trail of thought."   
  
"Oh, don't be concerned, he's not  _ that _ ... obvious when not around you... sort of. When you weren't looking he'd sometimes get that face of finding a single dandelion in a barren field or a puppy who wants to be picked up."   
  
"He sometimes makes those faces while I'm still looking, but continue."   
  
"I suppose that should be more common now, since you're together. I wonder how that even happened. He thought he was too different from you, and not the kind of guy you'd be into. Not sure if I'm surprised right now, either. If there's anyone who could crack your ice here, that's him." The heir made a motion, though Kyōko was not paying full attention, instead a little swayed by the meta of his talk. That was a good point; how would they get together, if they did?   
  
Togami watched her thoughtful expression, feeling a nick of suspicion at seeing her like that, as if this was - not something she'd known of that they had talked about before despite being in a relationship. "Kirigiri-san, forgive me if I may be so bold, but... you aren't leading Naegi on, right?"   
  
She brought her eyes back to him in a sharp, small movement. "Leading him on? Using him, you mean?"   
  
"I have reason to doubt. Naegi can be really dense and gullible. If anyone wanted to try and use his talent, they probably could. Not that I really am accusing you to be of this kind."   
  
Kirigiri sighed; as part of a wealthy, influential family, Byakuya was aware of ulterior motives being a possibility in anything. "It's alright, Togami-san. I would be worried for him in any relationship, too. But I wouldn't dare be anything but sincere with him."   
  
"Yeah... I thought so. You'd likely just nudge him along." Togami kept his aloof expression, that 'I'm not actually gonna use the words "I'm concerned since I care about that naïve fluffball" because I'm cool and allergic to cuteness' face.   
  
They'd been just standing there quite awhile, so it was predictable that someone would come. And it was Naegi, since about eight times out of ten he was out for either of them.   
  
"Is... something wrong?" Makoto asked, trying to place himself somewhere by both Togami and Kirigiri. Except, her hand grasped his, giving a slight pull towards her side and holding it with no urgency. He jolted a little.   
  
Byakuya simply tilted his head, taking vague note of the gesture. "No, it's all right. Nothing to even worry about, Naegi. Well, good luck to you two lovebirds." He waved a dismissive goodbye, walking down the hallway.   
  
Makoto blinked excessively in confusion, watching the man go, then redirecting his eyes up at Kirigiri.   
  
The woman felt the tredges of the situation catching up to her, making her palm sweat a little under the glove. It was time for decisions, because there was no way she could explain that to the luckster without letting him into the mess.   
  
"Um... Kirigiri-san, what did he mean? Did I miss something?" Naegi asked, with that face that made him look younger than he was.   
  
She suppressed a sigh, at herself. "I shouldn't leave you out of the loop, as you are involved. To be direct, Togami-kun believes we're romantically involved."   
  
"Ah, I s- Wait what?"   
  
The detective watched as Naegi's face bloomed like a popping rose. It was endearing, but this was no time to lose focus.   
  
"I... used some ambiguous wording to describe our hangout of two nights ago. To deliberately puzzle him. So, I'm to blame for this development."   
  
"So... w-wait... You talked like we were dating?"   
  
_ More specifically, like we were getting sexual. _ "Yes. I did not think he would take it at face value. He is fairly skeptical. But he's convinced of it." Kyōko did not look at him, not wanting to end up boring her eyes into his soul and making him feel more pressured.   
  
She could almost feel his head tipping a bit, leaning, as if trying to think harder. "You didn't tell him that... that was wrong?"   
  
"Not yet. I just found out that he really believes it."   
  
"Is he..." Naegi's voice became smaller. "... going to tell everyone?"   
  
Considering Togami had just surprised her anew, a fresh batch of evidence, the results could point to either possibility. "I'm not sure."   
  
Makoto seemed surprised, looking back at her. "You don't mind?!"   
  
Kirigiri had to play her cards right, or risk a snowball of regret and hurt. This was like standing off the top of the hill, with the small snowball under her boot, and the way she kicked it would determine whether it would crash into trees and rocks along its path or go down more smoothly. She met his eyes.   
  
"... No. I don't really mind."   
  
She watched his eyes widen a fraction, rouge once more painting his cheeks. "K... Kirigiri-san..."   
  
The detective could feel his pulse racing a mile when she took his hand into her gloved one. She tried to let her guard down a little, to show this mattered; a smidge of remorse fitting into her expression. "I'm... sorry if I brought you into an unwanted situation."   
  
"No, no, Kirigiri-san, I," He muttered, catching her wrist in a grip. "I'm really happy about this."   
  
The corner of Kyōko's lips rose in a tiny smile. "So, we're technically a couple now."   
  
"Y-yes! Technically a couple!" His excitement showed in his whole body language, despite how nervous he seemed about this.   
  
Whether this ended up being a good or a bad decision, they were going in together now, so that's what mattered.   
  
  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
  
  
Togami was not fond of having a lower position than both Naegi and Kirigiri, mostly because that meant he'd be going around having to fetch them more often than he'd like. If he were boss, he could sit around in a luscious throne-chair and have people come to him instead. But, being able to relay responsibilities was a little satisfying, sort of relieving, and it's not like he didn't do the chair thing given his still respectably high position.   
  
It still meant he had things to relay, and a lot of fuckers were not up this early for him to give them the task instead. He could go sit on his chair and have to get up later, or just talk to Kirigiri already. Which was a better prospect.   
  
And then she  _ wasn't _ in her room, and he audibly groaned. He'd check on Naegi's before just heading up to the workplaces, since he was just a slightly less desirable option to have serious conversations at this time of dawn. He just tended to not find words quick enough, which usually added at least a solid extra five minutes to the conversation. Kirigiri? Speed professional talk.   
  
But already by the corridor, he could see the boy's door was a bit open, and- sure enough, could hear the female detective's voice coming from inside.   
  
_ "Naegi, why are you trying to cover yourself up?" _ _  
_   
Had she slept there? The door's non-closed state at least hinted to her having walked in, not been there since the previous night. Not that it should matter. Though the subject of Kirigiri's words told him he should probably not try to come in right now.   
  
There was a moment of silence, or perhaps any sound was too low for Byakuya to catch at this distance, but then a faint distressed noise echoed out the room.   
  
_ "... Oh. Is that what you were trying to hide from me?" _ _  
_ _  
_ _ "I-it's not what you think- no, w-wait, it is, but-!" _ _  
_ _  
_ _ "You don't need to be so embarrassed about it. Was it a wet dream?" _ _  
_ _  
_ _ "I- um- I-I don't remember-" _ _  
_ _  
_ _ "Take your pants off, Naegi." _   
  
A pronounced gasp.  _ "W-wh-?" _ _  
_   
_ "Just trust me, okay? I'm not making fun of you. This is natural. I can leave you to take care of this alone, if you want... But if you let me help, it'll be much faster." _   
  
...   
  
Byakuya started walking backwards until he could turn the corner.   
  
Nope! Too early for this.  _ Maybe _ after a couple drinks. But it's also too early for a couple drinks. So no.   
  
  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
  
  
Togami did know about Kirigiri not being overtly direct and precise with her contact names. Naming your mother's number on your list "Mom" would make it trivially easy for even a random kidnapper to make threats if the phone was acquired. She went the extra leap though.   
  
She put Byakuya down as "Perpetual Gallant Frowner" or somesuch and he'd never really taken to that, and in fact thought he was the only one in her contacts to not have a proper name just to antagonize him. However, after seeing some dude written down as "Cranberry-os" (not a number he could recognize) and the recent events, he figured not knowing the others was better.   
  
Somehow, Tōko was the other one to be aware of this peculiarity about the detective, as she brought up Kyōko's title for her; Round-eyed Quivertap Typewriter or something, whatever it was Togami thanked the gods that his own was comparably bearable.   
  
"About the names she gives us as her phone contacts?" He solidly put in.   
  
"Y-yeah, I can't understand some of the m-more cryptic nicknames Kirigiri has written for us, though I d-deduced the majority. Still find it w-weird that she has 'Daddy' and 'Jin' separately, though."   
  
Togami offered Fukawa a  _ look _ .   
  
Realization began to swirl and dawn unto her. None of the other nicknames had fit Naegi.   
  
Her hands rose to her cheeks.   
  
The man expected some sort of surprised exclamation, some declaration of disbelief. But her arms simply placed themselves back on the table with no fuss.    
  
"Well, some people owe me money now." Tōko stated blankly.   
  
  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
  
  
This was an odd predicament. Understatement, but still.   
  
Kirigiri didn't want to have dragged Naegi into this (though technically she did want that, um, on some level); but above that, the boy seemed more than fine with it, in his own awkward way. Yes, he seemed to have a crush, at the very least, but that was different to actually engaging in a relationship, with no actual prior talk. They were just kind of holding the ball.   
  
She could say that this is what made their hangout at her room awkward, but if she's being honest with herself any hanging out not attached to business turns out at least a bit awkward for her. At least Makoto thought of something, of bringing up a detective board game to see her amazing skills that he was always impressed by, except there wasn't a board game like that on the buildings so he just took it upon himself to craft the pieces with some paper and scissors and glue and coloring pencils. The woman read out the elements to him as he did it.   
  
It went well and rather peacefully as they tried to make the crafts work until Kirigiri's phone buzzed.   
  
"That's weird." Naegi commented upon seeing 'Perpetual Gallant Frowner' on the screen. Kyōko wasn't sure what to expect as she picked it up. "Eh- sorry I didn't mean to-"   
  
She took his hand with her own free one, briefly rubbing her thumb on the back and nodding at him in what she meant as a sign that it was alright.    
  
" _ Hello, Kirigiri-san, _ " Came the voice on the other end, and it was odd how non-stern Togami's tone was. " _ How are you now? And Naegi, he's with you, right? _ "   
  
Her unwavering deduction surmised Togami must have had at least a drink. He seemed composed and mighty most of the time, but his preference was white wine, and as much as he wouldn't admit it he fell apart easily with anything more alcoholic than that. That might have been the outcome and his stubbornness likely kept him from noticing his mild tipsiness.   
  
"I'm fine. And he's fine. He's sleeping right now." She lifted a finger towards Naegi, signaling him to stay quiet. A safety precaution, she should hope, and Makoto didn't question Kyōko's lie knowing they were both still playing a charade with everyone else.   
  
_ "That might be better, because I don't think he could handle me right now." _ _  
_   
Yeah there's no way he was completely sober.   
  
"Are you alright, Togami?"   
  
_ "I'm flawless." _   
  
"Okay."   
  
_ "That's why you're good to talk directly to, you're so calm. I just wanted to know better about you and him on my own terms. Mostly my own terms." _ _  
_ _  
_ The words didn't sound exactly promising, and she picked up on the nuances. There might have been a connection between his drinking, that specific sentencing, and the reason he was calling her at this point of the evening.   
  
Kirigiri held back from asking 'did someone set you up for this?'   
  
_ "Turns out I was the only one who got to the point of doubting you, too. But there's Naegi now, sleeping on your bed because he actually feels this relaxed around you." _ _  
_   
She looked over at said boy, very much awake and blinking spacedly as his pretend-girlfriend talked to a voice he couldn't hear. When had their life come to this. "You can go on, Togami."   
  
  
_ "I wanna start with something you'd probably be happy to tell me at any point that day." _ _  
_   
That sounded like a bad start already, but she was the one who strung herself into this predicament, and dealing with the tipsy blond at a distance didn't seem too bad. Yet. "Very well. Shoot."   
  
_ "How is his..." _ She could almost visualize Togami making vague motions.  _ "You know. Endowment." _ _  
_   
Kirigiri blinked, trying to suppress down any other reaction. Um. She... didn't have access to that information. She silently beckoned Naegi closer. He complied, the ever-helpful boy, too willing for his own good. Didn't even know what the heir asked for.   
  
"Do you really want to know?" The detective spoke into the mic, to stall a little bit. She tried to convey an early apology at the brunet through her gaze, using her shoulder to keep her phone glued to her ear as she gently placed a hand over Naegi's mouth and her other dipped to his abdomen, then down, into his pants.   
  
Unsurprisingly, he flinched, face immediately going beet red, but the palm on his lips kept him from making any substantial noise. Kirigiri felt her own face earn a pink tint as she fondled his privates, while an annoyed  _ "He's got to have an extra something to draw you in." _ resounded in her ear.   
  
Makoto didn't make any move to stop her or get away. Kyōko briefly weighed her current options, which was to bluff at Togami and say the short boy packed it huge, or to be truthful.   
  
To be truthful was the better choice, honestly, to not blow Togami's apparent fury out of proportion. "Not at all." She stated conversationally, feeling Naegi's small member twitch in her hand before she drew away from him so as to not overwhelm him too much. The boy's expression of embarrassed enjoyment looked quite tantalizing so she averted her eyes from that. At least he was keeping quiet despite everything; that loyalty warmed her heart. "Still short and cute, like the rest of him."   
  
_ "Ooh." _ Kyōko heard a suppressed snort from the other side of the line, holding the phone with a hand properly again - the hand that still had a faint scent of Naegi's groin,  _ holy hell why did she notice that _ \- and waiting for any further derisive comment. The thing about people and alcohol is that it wasn't a linear process, they actually changed through different levels of mindstate, so this could be closer to usual Togami, or closer to 'first steps of smash' Togami. " _ I would say that that's not optimal, but it must have been better for your first time. _ "   
  
Kirigiri grit her teeth momentarily, and only spared Makoto a very brief glance as he placed himself a bit closer to her, leftover shame mixing with concern on his face.   
  
First time... yeah. She had nothing of the sort. "I hope you are not suggesting that I'm breakable like that."   
  
" _ I don't think Naegi'd break you even if he had it more like Fujisaki's. He struggled to split a simple pencil for like four minutes the other day. _ "   
  
... Like Fujisaki's? What.   
  
"I know he would never hurt me." The violette spoke with strong belief, pretending not to see Makoto's eyes widening and filling with light to her side.   
  
There was a surprisingly tender little laugh on the line.  _ "He was the one who said 'I love you' first, wasn't he?" _ _  
_   
"No, that was me." She responded quickly; the answer was neither, but she didn't want to juggle things to Naegi's side on every occasion.   
  
_ "Was there anything he did resolutely?" _ _  
_   
"Are you seeking advice on how to pick up partners, Togami-kun?" Kyōko countered, thumb absentmindedly fingering the beads of her glove.   
  
_ "Me? I have no such interest. The bemoaning about the oblivious mousy twink somehow landing a catch was not mine." _ _  
_   
This was starting to sound like that night when almost everyone else had snacks and tequila and were trying to place bets on how the past relationships of Celestia and Mondo had gone down. Kyōko hadn't bothered to stay and pay attention then. And now, she didn't want them discussing the bits of a relationship that didn't even... exist yet. "Togami, are you alone there while talking?"   
  
_ "I'm alone now. Who do you take me to be?" _   
  
Now? So there were people there before? It did make sense. "So that is why you're affected."   
  
_ "I am perfectly fine," _ Togami delivered loudly enough that even Naegi could hear. " _ I merely share some curiosity, and unlike the other three fudgesicles who were here I actually have the balls to bring it to you." _ _  
_   
Yep, at least halfway drunk.   
  
At this point she let Makoto scoot closer still, and changed the volume so he could hear Byakuya better.   
  
"So, said fudgesicles are intimidated by me, I presume?" She spoke, allowing a hint of amusement to seep into her tone.   
  
_ "Kirigiri-san, I can tell you, we've known you for years but you still don't look too approachable. Especially about feelings. Which is what you're dealing with regarding Naegi right now. Also they still act like teenage boys so you know." _   
  
Sorta dealing out with feelings, and that was a big sorta.   
  
"That might be for the better yet... We hadn't really planned how to bring it to everyone else, so neither of us would be able to give good answers anyways. But I guess it's too late now."   
  
_ "Maybe if you named your contacts like a normal person things would've gone more subtle." _ _  
_   
"It's called strategy, mister wise guy."   
  
_ "I'd be doubting that level of strategy, but honestly, I can only have kudos for someone who managed to get chaste tiny man into their pants." _ _  
_   
"Togami-"   
  
_ "Haa, he'll be the first of us to ever see what's under your-" _ _  
_   
She knew he was gonna say gloves, so she just shut the call. It was better to not give Makoto the idea, or the concern over it, yet. The violette gave a small shake of the head, grateful that the heir wasn't trying to dial back. "I apologize. For all of this... mess. And touching you."   
  
"No, no, it's alright!" Naegi waved his hands in appeasement. "Um, I wasn't really expecting that, but... I accepted to go along with this, so don't worry!"   
  
Kyōko let out a long breath, as if she'd been holding it awhile. "We can still retreat from this whole idea if it makes you uncomfortable."   
  
"I know... and it doesn't! I, I mean, it does, but not in the... bad... way?" The boy scratched the back of his head; so typical. "In the 'my face feels really hot and I'm afraid of messing up and there's butterflies all over my stomach' way?"   
  
That... sounded really cute. Shit.   
  
The woman gently ran her fingers along his fluffy hair, violet eyes softening. "Don't worry about 'messing up'. You're doing just fine."   
  
"The butterflies are taking over!..." The pitch of his voice rose at the end when her hand got closer to the top of his neck. Kirigiri let out a faint giggle, and leaned in to hug him.   
  
  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
  
  
The next day Kyōko found a note with lush handwriting on her table.   
  
Note read:  _ That may have been closer than intended. But I don't think it made you nearly as uncomfortable as you made me the other day, so I'm not sorry. _   
  
Isn't this kind of running in circles? Togami, please.   
  
She folded the small paper and cast it in a letter folder. All things considered, yesterday evening was still fun as she used her talent in something that was finally not finances and recruiting, with the simple board game they built out. Naegi never asked about what exactly she'd come to imprint on Togami's mind beforehand, and supposedly didn't even touch that first call she made to him. He had no ill feel towards her, he was just trusting.   
  
Kirigiri figured she should tell Naegi that Togami apologized, even though he hadn't heard half of what the blond had spewed. If she found him on the way to brunch (her breakfast, which was extremely early, was composed of either a spot of tea or coffee depending on the weekday, and a couple biscuits at most), then all the easier.   
  
  
At the larger lunch table on the cafeteria, only Hifumi, Ishimaru, Celeste and Makoto were around at this time. Naegi was talking to them in a way that seemed oddly one-sided, and Kirigiri was about to walk in and greet them when she heard the luckster's words.   
  
"My hands got all sticky from the fingerwork I had to do, but that's fine. I enjoyed it."   
  
He was talking about... the crafting and game last evening? Um, Naegi, you might want to be more specific there.   
  
Of course, he wasn't catching onto the other possible way his words could be taken, and by the expressions on the other three's faces - Hifumi slowly leaning closer, Celeste growing a lascivious smirk and Ishimaru seeming to be about to break into a sweat - Naegi had probably started all that with just a vague 'spent the night with Kirigiri' or so.   
  
Maybe it was part of his talent or he really was that dense, but... oh well, it was still a side of him that charmed her sometimes.   
  
It should be fine though. Unlike she did with Togami the other day, where she chose her words with careful purpose, there's no way Makoto would dig himself deeper just like tha-   
  
"She was on top of me all the time! I didn't have a chance... But she was so good at it, I didn't want to stop..." He spoke with stars in his eyes, ahoge swishing a bit.   
  
Okay time to get in.   
  
Kyōko walked briskly into the cafeteria, turning the attention to her, and hopefully her usual stoic expression took away from the darker shade on her cheeks.   
  
"Oh, look who's here." Celeste commented, hand in front of her lips in a fain attempt to hide a grin.   
  
"Ah, Kiri! I was just talking about how  _ good _ you are at-"   
  
The detective placed a hand over Makoto's mouth before he could finish the sentence, hurriedly pulling him from his seat.   
  
Kyōko gave a brief look over to the remaining seated people. "I assure you it's... nothing like you may be thinking." She said as she dragged the befuddled boy along. A few confused protests from the luckster followed as they made their way out the cafeteria.   
  
Some of the tension eased out of the youths. They'd been hesitant to point things out to Naegi earlier, so perhaps this was better.   
  
"I was told all my life that doujin protagonist tropes were completely unrealistic." Hifumi sipped his drink, his unspoken words obvious to the others.   
  
"She says it's not what we believe, but I'd say that either option is equally possible." Celeste smirked.   
  
Ishimaru shrieked, and Togami walked in with a raised brow.   
  
"Togami-kun, darling." He winced at the gambler's 'I want info our of you' tone. "Aren't our dear detective and luckster dating?"   
  
"Oh." He monotoned. "Yes, they are. I suppose they've been more obvious about it lately."   
  
Ishimaru shrieked louder.   
  
  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
  
Something that really astonishes Togami is how a bunch of barely-adults manage to handle "grown-up" situations a lot better than his father's contemporaries, as in, instead of blabbering on for hours and saying essentially nothing, these kids actually try to imbue meaning on things. None of that 'I am trying to disguise the fact I only want profit out of this by citing possible benefits that are actually unimpressive', these ex-students are much more transparent, even when they're downright stupid.   
  
"I think I'm much better out on the field, but not like I'm gonna bail out of these." Aoi commented; she didn't even need to say the words for them to ring true, as this looked less like a meeting about an important foundation and more like a meeting to decide how they should hang out next week. Not that the latter option was completely out of play.   
  
"Thank you for coming with us." Naegi replied, though despite his usual tone it almost seemed like he had something on his throat. Almost. Togami spared a discreet glance towards Kirigiri, who was at his side. He wanted to say  _ don't do shit _ , but she hadn't moved an inch, and her hands were pointedly up on the table with pen and noteblock ready to write down brainstorming and separate the issues. So if he said that it should probably be directed to the boy.   
  
Just don't pay attention to them, the heir tells himself. He'd end up developing some uncalled-for paranoia.   
  
But turns out you can't just refuse to give people their attention when they're talking in a meeting that's meant to have some importance and he's supposed to act important. And, Naegi's started to fidget noticeably about halfway in. Kirigiri hasn't done anything, he thinks, but then again he wasn't looking. Actually, she looked slightly concerned about it.   
  
Byakuya didn't want to, but he remembered a cliché that Hifumi mentioned half a week back, about people being shoved up sex toys in their unmentionables for the duration of serious situations. There's absolutely no way Kirigiri would've done that. But then he also remembered her talking about the strawberry sauce, and so it stayed on the back of his mind anyways.   
  
Naegi's jitteriness was becoming obvious enough for Sayaka to ask him if there was something wrong, and he said nothing was wrong, and of course she (and probably 70% of the table) didn't buy it. But Makoto cleared his throat and continued with what he was supposed to say, so no one insisted. Kirigiri seemed a bit more suspicious though. Togami thought briefly that it could mean Naegi was the one fucking himself up without even her knowledge but- that made even less sense.   
  
As the meeting went on though, Byakuya was personally ready to just tell him  _ stop it _ , but it seemed Kirigiri's wick burned out a moment faster.   
  
On what, in retrospect, was a masterful movement coming between someone finishing talking and before anyone else started it up again, the detective stood. Her mild vibe of annoyance could only be picked up by someone who'd spent a long time working alongside her. But she didn't say anything; she just grabbed Naegi's hand and made him stand up too, and he did so while almost tripping over himself, looking no less confused than anyone else at the moment.   
  
"If you'll excuse us," Kirigiri explained, before rushing off with the Lucky student.   
  
  
Togami clasped his hands together, lowered his forehead down over them.  _ They better not fuck in the corridor _ .   
  
Tōko saw his expression and surmised what he must be thinking. She leant the back of her hand against her lips and tried to swallow back laughter.   
  
  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
  
  
  
"This is fairly frustrating." The lilac-haired stood coolly. "One would hope that our positions as extremely talented people would turn them off to sabotage attempts."    
  
"Perhaps it turns them on?" Makoto countered, and absentmindedly placed his hand on Kirigiri's rear, with the naturality and innocence of someone who'd reached for her back instead. She jumped a little.   
  
So did Chihiro, who was bracing himself for a bad reaction at that. He'd... heard they were dating, but...   
  
"That risk versus reward kind of thing." Naegi continued, as though nothing was out of place.   
  
"... I suppose I see your point." Kyōko spoke with unexpected calm. "Though our institution would not be able to give anything they seek through that method."    
  
Chihiro slooooowly tore his gaze away when it seemed like Naegi was reaching under her skirt. So he didn't catch it when the other boy picked off a clingy beetle from the cloth, letting it try to fly from his palm. The programmer especially didn't want to look when he heard a low-sounding "oh" coming from Kirigiri.   
  
  
  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
  
  
Hagakure wanted to be a  _ little _ non-obvious. Like sneaky and like he minds his own business and like he wasn't ready to go out to the doujin store and buy like half a dozen pieces to show his pal Naegi how to be a  _ real good _ boyfriend.   
  
But he sees the couple on his way, the cool-sighted detective fixing up the luckster's tie because he's bad at keeping clothes well-together, and Hagakure kinda can't keep his mouth shut.   
  
"With the way you two are, I really gotta ask. Who's on top most of the time?" As soon as he said it, he kinda wished he could do like his mom's old VHS player and rewind. Kirigiri retains the same unreadable look as always, but he kinda feels like she might be sucking his soul out of his body.   
  
Makoto, like the cute little motherfucker he is, has the meaning completely fly over his head. "Huh? I don't know what's up with that question, of course Kiri is always on- Hhrnk!" He flinched and went taut when said detective yanked on his ahoge powerfully.   
  
"...Oh." Hagakure's head tipped down at the way Kirigiri just pulled the boy in against her.   


  
"The answer doesn't really matter." Her grip softened on the boy's hair, brushing her thumb against it apologetically. "Your visions should always be telling you that relationships are about working together as equals."   
  
"But I'm not really equal to you, Kirigiri-san..." Naegi spoke softly. She spared the luckster a glance; he looked notably red and seemed to have trouble keeping his breathing in check. This... probably made things worse, didn't it. It was like they were both fortifying what he'd been about to state.   
  
"I... I see." Hagakure stated awkwardly, pretty sure feeling that his question had been answered anyways. How'd he even call this? Mildly in denial or reluctant dom with clueless sub? "It's heartwarming, really!" He input, waving his hand distractedly, "I'm happy for you! Sorry I didn't say this earlier!" The man started to slowly tip-toe away. "I mean, it's such big news! ...I predicted it, of course! I just wasn't sure when that would be!"   
  
Kyōko and Makoto watched as he gradually slinked off out of sight, making no move to stop him. It was better that way. That noise may or may not have been him stepping into a bucket and tripping on the other side, but still.   
  
With a calculated exhale, Kirigiri let go of the small brunet's ahoge, letting him wobble upright again.   
  
"Well. Good acting out there, partner." She praised; it seemed like this was the first time he'd really picked up on the situation and played with it, even though he was meant to be more subtle about his pretended preferences, if anything, because none of the things past his first answer could have-   
  
"That... wasn't acting."   
  
She blinked curiously down at him. Something the entire institute agreed on was his predictability, but she was starting to doubt that nomination lately. "Naegi-kun... You looked like you were falling back into a memory. But we haven't done anything of the sort for you to recall."   
  
"Um, that... those reactions were genuine. When you... touched that hair, that..." He made pretty vague motions, blushing.   
  
They stood a few moments just looking at each other, some thick expectation rolling as Kyōko carefully neutralized her disbelief. "Naegi. You're serious." It was as much of a question as it was a statement.   
  
"I-I'm sorry?" He fiddled with the zipper of his hood, looking aside with some sheepishness, so she took the opportunity to take hold of his ahoge again. Makoto jolted once more, red flaring up to the tip of his ears. "Ah. Kiri?"   
  
Kyōko immediately let go of his hair, realizing that no, they weren't actually  _ really _ dating yet and if what he implied was true this was very much inappropriate to test out. She shook her head.   
  
"Let's get us some water." She tugged at his sleeve as she started walking.   
  
  
  
  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
  
  
  
  
Things kinda got out of hand in everyone's collective perception as time slowly went on, not at all helped by Naegi's amazing (not) luck. If Kirigiri simply announced she had to speak to the luckster in a perfectly normal context, any other person in the room would make an excuse to leave them alone. Small things like eye contact and occasionally holding hands were deliberate, but others like Makoto falling asleep with her bosom as a pillow and using the term "hard evidence" in a manner that ended up easily suggestive before he could do a double take - yeahh.   
  
Soon they were being slipped condoms, asked when the marriage was gonna be, being given suggestions of romantic restaurants, told to get a room, and given a few gifts of... questionable purpose.   
  
The latest one was possibly even worse than the other two, and after reading Aoi's note inside the box saying she should be very gentle in taking Naegi's anal virginity this way (WHILE assuming they owned a small vibrator already, and Kyōko had  _ no idea _ where she got that impression from) - the detective could only bury her burning face in her hands and suppress a scream.   
  
  
  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
  
  
  
"I think now everyone is under the impression that we have a very active sex life."   
  
"... And we haven't even kissed."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Perhaps instead of being apologetic about that, we should make an effort to rectify it."   
  
"So we tell everyone we are-" Makoto froze over when Kyōko's face zoomed extremely close to his.   
  
"Would that be what you want?" Her voice had the usual seriety, but it felt as though caramel dripped from it.   
  
The boy's eyes fell half-lidded. " _ This _ is what I want," He murmured before closing the distance.   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Regret disappears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |8.265 w|
> 
> Bumped up the rating for that awaited first time. There's some time skips here like last chapter. Smut is the first section here if you want to skip it (it's the most quality part of the chapter so dont do it pls)

It wasn't tough to see how backwards this was. Whereas usually you'd work out things between each other first and then paint that on the bigger picture, in this case the whole institution had their surmised relationship down pat and now they just had to actually work it among the two of them.   
  
Thankfully it wasn't difficult. Mostly. Naegi seemed content no matter the pace and what was happening or not, and though Kirigiri thought a lot about the situation, they still had to focus on work plenty of the time.   
  
And then the next time she got into his room he was holding this big bottle of lubricant, and she remembered he was also getting those unsavory kinda gifts from the others.   
  
"I am certain that is a present from one of our friends. Isn't that right?" She spoke up first, before he could jump and think she was assuming something else. As she sat down by his side on the bed, she saw its pristine state that meant it was likely taken off a package very recently.   
  
"This is, ah, Hifumi's gift..." He muttered, rolling the sizeable bottle in his hands. "I don't really understand it- I mean, I-I looked up some things at least, and women have natural lubrication, right...?"   
  
  
The poor, poor boy.   
  
  
"Right." Kyōko replied curtly. "Look, Naegi, let's not concern ourselves with their presents. We'll take things at our own pace."   
  
That didn't explain things, but he let her words lift most of his worry.   
  
She sighed, arms crossing. "I think that's mostly my fault." And then him being dense with the kinda things he said in front of people, but still. "I didn't start things on any... 'cute' steps."   
  
Makoto swung a bit forward. "Didn't you just talk to Togami in a way that made him think we started dating?"   
  
The violette stopped herself from raising a hand to hide the faint heat blossoming on her face. "... You... never checked back on that phone conversation?"   
  
He shook his head.   
  
Lords, she would have felt so bad if he weren't happy with how things have turned out.    
  
"... Should I?" He leaned a little more towards her, actually curious, seeing her become uncharacteristically flustered.   
  
_ No _ , is what she wanted to say, but it would be fair for him to know, even if he's such a good fellow that he would just leave it if she told him to.   
  
The detective pulled out her phone, searching out the data. "I just hope you might forgive me for... the forwardness that I was implying." She conceded, and Naegi scooted closer. "Togami had tried to make fun of me right before the conversation, so I did not hold back from the opportunity."   
  
"It's alright, I mean... you must have done it well if I didn't really notice."   
  
That was somewhat debatable. Kirigiri hesitated over the function to replay the call, knowing she'd have to be ready to explain anything her boyfriend didn't catch. Which did not include what Togami tried to make fun of her over. Actually, it may be a good idea to change Naegi's alias on her contacts later before he has a chance to see it.   
  
The conversation was entirely normal for the first seconds, except for her using his first name. "Ah... that did confuse me." He admitted. "I can see how that could already set the tone for things."   
  
"You're observant." She praised, but the recorded call was soon veering towards her redirection. "It already started by this point."   
  
"What? But there's nothing wrong with a sentence like that."   
  
"You should've seen my face saying it."   
  
"...Ah."   
  
The words and sentences were indeed cleverly put together and strung so they'd fit with the situation. Kirigiri had done a nice job. "I don't... get it?" Makoto risked, an incentive for her to pause the recording. "The cocoa was burning so it startled me, since Komaru and I tended to do colder stuff..."   
  
"You'll have to take your head entirelly off the cocoa night for it to go through. What else can spill when you're together with someone who makes you feel hot?" She then played the next section. "That you can't really control?"   
  
She waited for it. For the way his eyes slowly widened, his hand clenched on his knee, and neck to ears became covered in red heat. "K-K-K-Kiri!!" He stuttered, gaping.   
  
"Of course, I am assuming you've spent private time with your hand before, to know."   
Kyōko iterated so casually that her partner seemed to become smaller. She didn't miss the way he placed his hands on his lap.   
  
"L-let's continue." He quickly said, trying to diverge attention.   
  
Naturally, her next sentence fit like a glove. The fact that she had been able to just connect each part of the story without missing a beat made it easy to see how Togami got wrapped up in it. Makoto swallowed, taking her advice on mind's direction through. "And this is just- for you, your..."   
  
"You said it yourself. Natural lubrication." The detective couldn't help smiling when her boyfriend buried his face in his hands.   
  
The recording continued on, and Naegi mumbled, "This is the part that's more... confusing. You're just talking about food."   
  
"I surely am." Kirigiri didn't think she should tell him that the cream hinted towards him pumping her full of cum; he'd die. And then there was the cherry. She wasn't about to say  _ It means 'take my fucking virginity Naegi' _ either, but she kinda wanted to. "Well, Makoto, that's an euphemism. When a girl wants you to be her first time... she says she wants to give you her cherry."   
  
The boy kept his hands on his face as he seemed to shrink further, and she saw his ahoge actually wag.   
  
"Oh, the strawberry sauce bit was just to mess up with Togami even worse, that's why he left after that." Kyōko let him take deep breaths and gradually slide off his hands, sitting up properly again. "Are you alright?" She casually shut her phone and set it aside, scooting a bit closer to him.   
  


"Yeah." Makoto answered, gaze flickering around before setting back on her. "I'm just... impressed? That you'd... want to do those things... with me... Like, even now..."   
  
"You aren't the only one who's had a crush for a while." She said matter-of-factly with a hint of a smile, prodding one of his wild strands with a gloved finger.   
  
With how his eyes lightened up, brimming so full with love, Kyōko almost felt like she could break apart and melt.   
  
He kissed her, and she was proud that he made this move, and let him move his lips tenderly and chastely against hers as she gave small pecks back.   
  
When Makoto drew back and opened his eyes, he glanced away, at nowhere in particular. "Wow... I really can... I really can just do this..."   
  
"Kiss me? Yes. Any time." The violette reinforced, leaning back in and taking his lips again. She pressed in a little deeper this time, licked his mouth open with a soft noise.  _ Please do _ , she'd wanted to add.   
  
The kiss got wetter as she coaxed Naegi to use his tongue as well, feeling a pleasant flutter when he brushed against her own, and she drew away only to gasp quietly for breath and then say, "Like this."    
  
She tipped their heads so they could be closer, reach deeper, and the luckster moaned into her mouth, mirroring the grip of the hands on his hair.   
  
Or rather trying to, because at this point they were slowly receding onto the mattress and Makoto accidentally grabbed her left breast instead, making her grunt in surprise.   
  
"I'm sorry!" He squeaked as soon as he realized, drawing his arm back. Kirigiri responded to the apology by taking his hand and putting it right back where it was.   
  
_ You're sweet but please don't apologize for touching me _ is what she wants to say, but she only managed a breathless "Please", pressing his palm down on her mound for good measure, and his ahoge shot straight up.   
  
His hand felt hot even through her clothes, and she only let go of his wrist when he slid under her jacket, feeling the outline of her bra through her shirt.    
  
Her skin bristled for more, craved, but just the fact this was reality and not her imagination made it so good.   
  
"They're, um, kinda soft, and nice..." The brunet voiced, his other hand also coming up to fondle around the shirt, as Kirigiri sat up proper so she could use her hands. He was saying those things, even though he has yet to  _ really _ touch them. She could say so to fluster him, but decided to cast aside her tie and slowly unbutton her shirt.   
  
"Keep going." She encouraged as her shirt parted open with each button, revealing a simple dark bra and marks from teenagehood's inescapable Screw Your Skin tactics. She'd end up getting more self-conscious if he was slow.    
  
Makoto swallowed, fingers drawing back briefly before going to her again. The bra was less soft than he was expecting it to be, but her bare skin almost burned him with how smooth and warm it felt.    
  
_ I at least know... that they unclasp on the back, and she'll let me do it... _ _  
_   
Kyōko recalled how to breathe when her partner reached for her back under her shirt, glancing down at him in brief question. It quickly grew into silent amusement as she felt him finger around the back strap as if trying to find something there.   
  
Containing a chuckle, Kirigiri called, "Makoto."   
  
He almost looked pouty as he looked up at her for guidance.   
  
"A lot of bras clasp at the back, but they're not all the same. Here." She took one of his hands and brought it to the front, to a nearly inconspicuous structure. She pressed his fingers around it and did a flick and it separated in a way that almost looked like witchcraft.   
  
Naegi felt a wave of heat cross his body and he wasn't sure whether it was from the embarrassment of failing on something he thought he could be confident at or from how the cups of her bra parted to show a great deal of her skin.   
  
"They're all yours." The violette stated in a near-purr, sighing when one of his hands caressed the underside of a breast. He explored the outer parts - not as squishy as he'd imagined but certainly still soft and  _ full _ -feeling - gently sinking his fingertips on the mounds and seeing how moveable they were. Kyōko moved her upper clothings more out of the way, Makoto's hesitant-but-lustful gaze on her exposed shapes sending undeniable flares to stoke the fire between her legs. It was heaps more intense than just fantasizing about that.   
  
Maybe that's why she boldly took his hands and pressed them wholly down on her breasts, moaning as she made his palms rub circles on her nipples.   
  
"Kyōko..." The luckster muttered after a hard swallow, picking up on what she wanted and doing the wide movements himself. Her eyes fluttered with the pleasure, legs shifting - and nigh twitching on the times his thumbs caught the peak of her nipples and pinched them on the sides of his hands. "You look really cute like this... ah..."   
  
She could only reach for his hoodie to bare his chest as well, a palm running over the skin and feeling the heavy thump of his heartbeat. The move of her sitting up ceased what he was doing, and Kirigiri felt that her breath needed to do a lot more catching up than she'd realized. Makoto didn't seem to really mind that she was just panting over his lips when she got closer, kissing around her mouth to let her recover.   
  
When the detective got enough in her lungs, she captured his lips and leant him back on the bed while petting his boyish torso, feeling the hitch in his voice when she rolled his nipples. It made it all the easier to plunge her tongue down his throat - and tremble as he tried to swallow around it.   
  
The line of saliva connecting their parting was nearly thick, and its middle drop fell tantalizingly on Naegi's abdomen.   
  
She caught the movement of him reaching down to cover his crotch, so in response she placed her hand over his and pressed down on his bulge, squeezing, and he gasped.   
  
"I know you're hard, Makoto. You've been for a while." She kissed the side of his neck, gently taking his hand away and unzipping him so his pants wouldn't feel as constricting. "You don't have to hide."   
  
Kyōko looked down at the bulge pushing against star-printed boxers, a small wet spot at the tip. It was not a truly amazing sight but it was real and that was more than enough, made her shift her thighs.   
  
"Can I take it off?" She asked softly, trying not to seem as thirsty as she felt.   
  
Naegi seemed to hesitate with held breath for a moment before nodding. "I'm learning- I'll trust you completely."   
  
The violette still watched his face for a moment, endeared, as her hand pushed down his pants and boxers. When she looked down his dick was red and glistening-tipped, twitching a bit under her gaze, and then even more under the caress of her fingertips.   
  
"You don't..." Makoto swallowed. "You don't mind the size, right?"   
  
Kirigiri didn't want him to feel self-conscious about that, though she half blames the phone conversation that got her touching him there for the first time. "It really doesn't matter to me at all." She murmured, gripping the unimpressive length gently. His breath caught a bit, being released in a desperate wavering noise when she pulled his foreskin back over the head and down again. "No matter how it looked - I'd still look forward to having it in me."   
  
A tiny rush of precum coated over her fingers and she almost smiled at his excitement, at the look of his expression. Of course having a pretty girl tell him she wanted him inside her would almost make him short-circuit, but Kyōko especially liked that she was  _ his _ pretty girl in this situation.   
  
"Kyōko- you... are sure, you want me to have you...?" The luckster mustered with concern, the little jump in his brain from pleasure a cute thing.   
  
"If you're ready," She answered with a kiss to his cheek, letting her hand drift from him so as to not get him too close to the edge in case he said yes. Kirigiri wouldn't mind if he wasn't ready - her vagina would but she wouldn't heed it - she wanted to make him feel safe and non-pressured.   
  
"I guess I am but," Makoto fiddled with a strand of her hair as he looked at her. "What about you? I heard it can really hurt, and I really don't want to hurt you."   
  
It wouldn't be good to tell him now that she probably did more damage to her insides getting off while thinking of him than the actual Naegi was bound to do. "I am well-prepared. Don't worry." Kyōko was wet enough with anticipation that simply relaxing would make it more than doable, and she throbbed a bit at the thought. "I'm sure you still have the gift condoms around."   
  
  
  
  
Actually one of his drawers was half full of said gifts.   
  
"I guess that's why they didn't give me as many." She mused, picking up a packet. It was opened easily; she tried not to give thought that it was her fault the size was accurate enough.   
  
"How does it feel?" Kirigiri asked while she peeled it on him with his help, warming the somewhat slick outset of the condom.   
  
"Umm... light? I don't know." He scratched his cheek with a fluster, "I mean, I like you touching me, so..."   
  
"I'm glad." She just barely touched her nose to his, to ensure he would be looking as she shimmied off her sopping wet panties from under her skirt.   
  
"That's, um- wow." Makoto moistened his lips before a long exhale.   
  
"That's what you do to me," Kyōko replied with a husk, crawling over the luckster and slowly sitting down on his lap. She bit her lip as she rubbed herself down on him, coating the already slippery length with even more viscosity.    
  
"Ahhn, hmm, Kyōko..." Makoto gasped, trying hard not to think about how the wonderful heat he could feel from her would rise exponentially when he got inside. As much as his cock protested about that, he took hold of her hips so she'd stop grinding. There's only so much he'd be able to take. "Are you ready?"   
  
"Yes. Yes." The violette replied, breathing in deeply to cause the momentary relaxation she needed. She reached down to grasp his member, positioning it and herself so his head snugly kissed her entrance.   
  
"D-do your best." Naegi suddenly blurted, and it was so cute and  _ him _ that Kyōko almost wanted to  _ die _ .   
  
She sunk down on him with overflowing want - she'd much rather go after the French-called petite mort instead.   
  
"Oh." Kyōko exhaled. This was good - very good and straight up hot - and she couldn't help tightening her walls around him just to feel the details of his presence. Makoto gave little gasps with every clench, nails scrabbling over her skirt.   
  
Was there even any pain? She didn't think so. Anything that could come close to that was overriden by warmth and his hands on her and his pleasure-stricken expression. Kirigiri breathed in deeply, canting her hips a little more until she sat in full connection over his groin.   
  
"Kiri... Kiri..." The brunet tried to catch his breath. "Are you... alright?"   
  
"Never been better." She sighed in contentment, and took hold of the front of her skirt to raise it so both of them could look at their heated, wet point of connection. "You feel nice..." She could faintly feel the swell of his balls on her lips, it was just a good position to be in.   
  
"You feel tight... it's hard to think..." Naegi responded, wanting to move his hips; seeing her mound sat over his groin dripping nectar on his skin made it really hard to relocate his brain.   
  
"Don't hold back. I want to feel you, and see how you feel - hnn-" Kyōko gasped when she leaned forward to allow him movement and he instinctively thrust, "L... like that. Don't hold back with that."   
  
He moaned, already weak resolve breaking with her permission, hands grasping at her back as he started sliding in and out of her. She panted by his head and quivered, trying to meet his rhythmless thrusts, enjoying every movement.   
  
Makoto made almost desperate noises among moans of detached babble,  _ I need you _ and  _ so warm _ and  _ I'm... I love! _ leaving his lips as she breathed his name and tangled a hand in his hair to draw him into kisses; rubbing at the ahoge that - she remembered - made him even more aroused.   
  
"Kyōko... I'm... close, I'm gonna..."   
  
"Ye...s- Please," She groaned, latching her lips to the side of his neck and sucking.   
  
The boy all but screamed, hips shaking up into effortful humps as orgasm washed over him, blanching him to anything but the pleasure swarming his senses.   
  
Kirigiri shuddered along with him, feeling the throbs that she wished were shooting fluids  _ directly _ into her, reaching down with a hand to play with her clit until she came not long after him and her mouth went slack around the skin of his neck with a silent moan.   
  
It was a bit before they stirred, still with heavy breaths, and Kyōko quietly reminded her partner to hold down the base of the condom so she could pull out. He nodded, doing just so and feeling a shiver across his skin as his shaft slid out of her, close to completely soft.   
  
Kyōko faced the condom with a dubiously jealous gaze as she took it off; she'd have to plan to go without it at some point, even if for the sake of her fantasies of being fucked silly by Naegi and ending up barely able to walk and with his cum dripping off of her and down her thighs.   
  
... Though that'd take a while to be realized because now, after his first time with her, he looked just about ready to pass out.   
  
She disposed of the used condom and brought tissues to vaguely clean their sticky icky up, smiling faintly down at the sleepy brunet. "Was that too good for you?"   
  
"Yeah..." He sighed, and seemed to suppress a yawn. "Too good. Love you too much."   
  
"You're precious, Makoto." The detective's heart swelled, and she pet his head.   
  
  
  
He mumbled if it was alright when Kirigiri pulled the blanket over them, and she replied that whether they just napped or ended up sleeping the night away, it'd likely be fine.    
  
She placed her head atop his when he shimmied closer, already closing his heavy eyes. Though after a few moments of caressing his back, she remembered something important.  _ It doesn't need to be now... but...  _ _  
_   
  
Makoto didn't mind his partner shifting around for a bit; she was probably trying to get comfortable. Admittedly he would really like it if she returned to stroking his back...   
  
Instead he felt a sort of damp touch on his hand, with a slightly odd texture that he couldn't place, gripping it gently.   
  
  
...?!   
  
His heart almost leapt out of his chest when he realized it was Kyōko's bare hand on his own.   
  
Burying his face in her collar, he squeezed the hand in return, as if he couldn't bear to break this connection.   
  
  
Not even his talent should be able to ruin it this time.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
\- - -   
  
  
  
Kyōko was used to waking up early.   
  
She was definitely not used to having someone else in bed with her though.   
  
The sensations creeped up steadily on her well-rested body, first the soft ahoge tickling her collar then the touch of bare skin under her skirt, and a smell pretty different from her sheets. She thought maybe she hadn't really woken up, maybe this is a vivid dream, but his hair really was too tickly.   
  
It wasn't light enough to see much properly, but activities were either already started or bound to start at the foundation soon at any rate. But just what she could already see of Naegi made her melt. All disheveled and breathing softly, as half-naked as she was. Hopefully she wouldn't accidentally wake him up.   
  
They had their first time and it went... well. He was still right beside her. In his cozy room under the blankets and it smelled like him. They'd still have to talk later, but...   
  
Kirigiri brought up a scarred hand to gently brush back his wild hair.    
  
  
Looking at him like that, sleeping comfortably next to her as if he were an extra pillow on the bed, brought forth a thought that would likely be inconceivable prior to all this.   
  
... She'd have to personally thank Togami.   
  
  
  
  
\- - -   
  
  
  
It was unsurprising to find the heir in the library, overseeing the rearrangement of books and new additions to fill up the new shelf that had been placed to hide the back room. But perhaps it was surprising for him to see Kyōko seeking him out there and at such an odd hour.   
  
  
"Togami-san. I would like... a moment of your time." She requested, watching the volunteer leave the room to bring a new box of books. They'd have sufficient privacy for now.   
  
"Did something happen?" He asked with an edge of wariness.   
  
"Yes and no. It's of no relation to the school." Kirigiri put. "It is more a decision I've made. I'm here to thank you."   
  
Puzzled, Byakuya's eyebrows scrunched a little more than his default expression. "What for? Certainly this is not a mere show of gratitude for the contributions of me and my family to this and various other institutions."   
  
"No, as I've stated, it has no connection to work. I want to thank you for... being a stepping stone."   
  
"Explain."   
  
"Me and Naegi weren't actually dating at all."   
  
  
  
Togami looked at her as if she'd sprouted a trunk. "...Kirigiri-san. You're playing me right now."   
  
"Actually, I played you up until now." She admitted, shoulders sagging a little. "But that's why I should really thank you. I acted with you as though he was my boyfriend, like we already had a tryst together. There was nothing of the sort. But... That little deceit has led to me and Naegi legitimately being together now."   
  
The gratitude was flattering; he did enjoy that. But his head still hurt in trying to undo all his expectations and beliefs until that point, even if he hadn't fully believed them throughout.   
  
"So you weren't... but... The phone call. What was  _ that _ , actually?"   
  
"I was talking about hanging out with him and drinking hot cocoa the previous evening. With sufficiently ambiguous wording."   
  
"Naegi's hickey?"   
  
"Huh. He mentioned it was an animal bite."   
  
"That morning where you told him to take off his pants. I'd been passing by the corridor."   
  
"He had just wet the bed."   
  
"Kirigiri, you knew his size under the belt. Unless you were bluffing."   
  
"I actually checked at the moment you asked me. He let me do that."   
  
"When you dragged him off during the meeting?"   
  
"He'd barely given himself any breaks that day. It was partially my fault. I think after that one morning he didn't want to admit he needed to use the bathroom so I had to drag him out before he could risk having an accident."   
  
Togami's eyebrows rose well into his hairline. Some impressive lengths were crossed for a façade like that.   
  
"But I can see now that the biggest reason it worked smoothly for this long is... that we both already held feelings for one another. So besides the coincidences, it wasn't too daunting to play along." Kyōko sighed. "I had not meant for that to go this long, at your expense."   
  
Byakuya let the gears whirr in his brain. What she was saying is that he was, in part, responsible for their coming together now. Somehow.   
  
"...Oh."   
  
"The other reason it got beside our control was Naegi being... Naegi." The woman felt Togami would understand that even without better explanation. "It would likely have taken much longer for either of us to make a first move without the pressure of everyone assuming we were already together. So it was like a faint push, an excuse that we would be doing it for the sake of the others when we were truly doing it for ourselves."   
  
So that had gone unexpectedly well. If it wasn't mutual, that'd have been the opposite of a good situation. "Overall, this seems like you lagged behind everyone's imaginations instead of it being a lie."   
  
"Yes. We are trying to catch up. At that point, it'll be as if our realities match." She said matter-of-factly. "No one else will notice, of that I'm almost certain."   
  
"I wouldn't have caught that if you had not told me, either. You play your cards pretty well. Though I wouldn't be above believing his luck had a hand in that."   
  
"We are meant to trust one another - at least one of us should." He tried to ignore that jab. "So I didn't want to have an atmosphere hung on a lie between us. But other than perceived time, it should all be mostly fixed now."   
  
  
The blonde sighed in finality; this wouldn't even serve as any manner of blackmail. "I admit, I almost feel... inappropriate. All those racy assumptions about Naegi when he's the headmaster and he's really just a textbook virgin after all."   
  
"Not as of last night."   
  
... She had meant to say that, right? Right. Naegi's tact was not rubbing off on her. Probably.   
  
  
Togami stared long and hard at her. "Nevermind then," He finally spoke up with a surprisingly blank expression, having had enough brain scrambling for the entire morning. "We should go for some breakfast."   
  
"Sure." Kyōko agreed, following him out the door.   
  
  
  
When the library assistant arrived and found Togami gone, she simply shrugged, leaving the new stacks up near the tables.   
  
  
  
  
\- - -   
  
  
  
Living with that knowledge was still somewhat alien to the self-important heir. Like it somehow tied an invisible connection between him and the couple. Like he was something of a matchmaking uncle. Like Naegi was a carriage, Kirigiri was the wheels, and Togami was the... fuel...? It was weird.   
  
He wondered if Naegi actually knew about that. He likely did. Bombarding that herbivore with hints of information until he grasped the entire thing seemed to be something of a kink that Togami and Kirigiri shared.   
  
At least that sounded like a possible explanation for how they impulsively did it.   
  
  
Byakuya could really take in all the violette had told him for how Makoto seemed to be glowing with happiness lately. It made so much more sense. The detective herself seemed to be more relaxed, as well.   
  
Besides other little things. Like how the luckster was wearing his girlfriend's black hair lace over his shirt like a makeshift bowtie as he entered the room with her following behind.   
  
  
  
"How's it going, 'daddy'?" Byakuya conversed with an underhint of smugness.    
  
Predictably, Naegi blushed, and his hands made their defensive shaking. "Daddy? N-no, me and Kiri aren't even married, we're not... planning on a child..."   
  
Behind the luckster, Kyōko sent a dead look towards Togami, making a zipping motion over her lips with her hand.   
  
The blond tilted the subject a little, but not because he was afraid of the detective or anything like that. "I thought you'd at least be thinking of marriage by now." He cleared his throat. "Legal benefits would do wonders to make you an accepted headmaster."   
  
One could almost hear gears loosening-maybe-trying-not-to-break in Naegi's brain. "I mean, uh, it's too... there's a lot of things to be done first, right? And things like... experiences you should go through..."   
  
Kirigiri still kept from getting into the conversation, but she felt tempted to. She had refrained from burning Naegi's hopeless book on what you should do when you have a romantic partner, and only hid it instead. She prayed he hadn't found it again.   
  
"To lock in a marriage? Surely." Byakuya continued. "But you can still propose without the immediate further baggage or complications."   
  
Moss eyes lit up in a sort of tinkling realization. "Propose..."   
  
She felt very tempted to now actually.   
  
"Yes. Just asking 'would you like to marry me? Yes or no', and it's more like a promise." The heir uttered as if explaining something to a child.   
  
"I know what it is." The brunet almost glare-pouted.   
  
"We have all the time available." Kyōko finally caved in. "Especially when our relationship level is within everyone's expectations now, unlike that time. There would be really no rush even if they tried to expect more of us at this point."   
  
"I know, Kyōko. I'm not worried." Naegi smiled, brushing the beads on the back of her glove.   
  
Though to be fair, the thought of being proposed to did make her feel a little weak in the heart.   
  
  
  
  
\- - -   
  
  
  
Makoto and Kyōko now spent more time working together in the same directory room, and though Kiyotaka would say that's fairly unprofessional, he was gradually breaking away from the strict views his family held to open up to new improvements.   
  
Including letting his own strains of emotions and opinions to form despite discipline.   
  
It was working because he actually smiled after knocking on the office door and opening it to find Kirigiri sitting not at her chair, but on Naegi's lap. She was separating papers without issue, looking even taller like that, while the luckster seemed to be struggling a lot in his lack of space.   
  
"Hello, Ishimaru." The woman greeted, a notable pink tint to her cheeks that made the monitor internally praise her for good use of makeup.   
  
"How endearing!" Ishimaru quipped, eyebrows still making him look quite scary even when he had a nice expression on. "I surmise the wish to be close must win over the discomfort that such a position might entail!"   
  
"Y-yeah." Naegi explained, clearing his throat. "I'm small, so she's a little heavy..." He seemed out of breath and flushed with exertion.   
  
"I have told you of the multiple benefits of exercising frequently. You will never feel tired if you train your body as much as me!" Kiyotaka put down a few reports with one of the most impeccable handwritings the academy could offer. "Until he can better train himself, be easy so as not to squish your small partner, Kirigiri-san."    
  
"I will take good care of him, Ishimaru. Thank you for the visit, and for your reports." The detective nodded, biding him off.   
  
  
Once the door was closed, Kyōko slumped back some, pressing herself back into her lover's lap and getting his erection to brush something inside her that made her release a breathless hum.   
  
"I..." Naegi began, and Kyōko could feel how desperately fast his heart was beating through his length. "I told you somebody could come..."   
  
"And it went fine." She replied naturally, fitting her position better and sitting further back so she could reach down and cup his balls. He whined as she rubbed them, shallowly thrusting upwards.   
  
"T-the rumors that were already there before- can you imagine...?"    
  
"The only advantage to the kind of free roaming rumors we get is if we actually live up to them, no additional drawbacks." Makoto tensed and pressed back on the chair under her, likely both as a response to her statement and the fact she'd squeezed down on his member. "I'm just pulling your leg." She added, kissing his forehead. "You can say no to that whenever you want, Makoto."   
  
"You're gonna end up killing me." He almost wheezed, tugging on her hair to kiss her mouth.   
  
"Mmm. I'd like to see how the investigation for that would go." Kyōko purred, shivering as he twitched his hips into her.   
  
  
  
  
...   
  
  
  
  
A few aisles down, Kiyotaka was happily relaying his newfound pride to his two closest friends.   
  
"They truly are a remarkable couple to take as an example! Even though Naegi was clearly shaking in exertion from keeping Kirigiri-san upon his lap, he still kept her there as though he could not bear to part. Which is not to worry, as she said she would take good care of him. They were still like that when I left. Such devotion should be praised, it is heartwarming..."   
  
Mondo and Chihiro glanced at each other, the same thought nervously crossing their eyes.   
  
"Um, Taka," Oowada started, rubbing his own shoulder. "I'm not sure if we should tell you this..."   
  
  
  
  
\- - -   
  
  
  
  
It was clear that Makoto wanted a moment, because while heading out in the cold might be romantic, it certainly isn't fun. She suspected he specifically waited just for the rain to stop its downpour, because as soon as the natural shower silenced he said they should go. It must look beautiful outside.   
  
It's a free day and Kirigiri is always interested to see what Naegi makes of his own decisions. Outside of work, he prefers to let his girlfriend make choices for him, and also bends over to the will of his friends a lot, sometimes not even making plans so he'd be borrowable if they had one.   
  
She doesn't make much talk on the way because it's easier to observe him then. To know he's planning something. She thinks she might know what it is, and her heart stills at the thought while the part of her mind she's more used to feels  _ if this isn't it, I'll do it _ .   
  
Naegi is just readable. At least to a good extent - his nervousness or asking if she's cold or if she wants something at the convenience store, to silences that have more voice than when he's talking. His glances here and there that are quicker than the scenery, which is a thing he does when he's paranoid that his bad luck will jeopardize something.   
  
This isn't a street Kyōko knows, but Makoto must know it. It's not bad. When they lean against the cold wet railing, the view of the street below and the light reflecting off the puddles and water on the ground is quite nice.   
  
It's a nice moment, in general. Makoto loves water, she loves him, it's good.   
  
She doesn't look at him. Sometimes her looks will make him lose thought trails and courage, and it's kinda flattering but she wants to  _ know _ .   
  
  
  
  
"...Kyōko." He spoke, quiet.   
  
For that brief moment where she looked at him and he looked back, he seemed incredibly fragile. Like he could disintegrate and become part of the water that was still thick in the after-rain air. But then that outset hardened, and she was almost taken aback by an aura of determination.   
  
Naegi turned to face her and closed his eyes tightly.   
  
"Kyōko, w-!!!"    
  
She almost expected it already, for his cursed luck to hit him then, so she reached out at the same time he did and they were able to catch the falling ring between both their hands.   
  
Kirigiri could swear to feel the rush of his rapid heartbeat against her fingers. But perhaps it was mostly her own.   
  
Makoto seemed to be held-up-nervous, perhaps because he could have just as easily cracked his nose on the wet ground and/or let his proposal object fall on the next street down below a second ago. Like on so many small occasions like this before, Kirigiri saved him.   
  
Not that this was a small occasion - but,  _ damn it _ , he screwed it up now, didn't he?   
  
"Hey."   
  
Naegi looked up, anxious heart at his throat.   
  
She was smiling encouragingly. "Go ahead. The rain might still come back, you know."   
  
He swallowed heavily, trying to sink his heart back down.   
  
"Kyōko... Will you marry me?"   
  
  
The detective simply grabbed his arm and pulled him in with all her strength, kissing him deeply.   
  
"I was waiting for you to ask." She murmured softly, resting her forehead to his.   
  
  
  
  
  
\- - -   
  
  
  
  
  
They weren't planning on letting anyone know yet. Kyōko still had reservations about Jin when it came to anything remotely personal, and it seemed almost fair, if not ironic; whereas before everyone knew they were in a relationship when they weren't even in one, now they were obfuscating this step from them.   
  
  
But Makoto slipped up and ended up wearing his ring out one day, and that was enough to bring the news to light because damn Ibuki was loud.   
  
Kirigiri held her hands together in mute prayer, hoping that her father wouldn't catch wind of this. At least not yet.   
  
  
She was content to not find any new emails upon sitting down at her work desk, though she felt Byakuya's sidelong gaze. There were a million things he could say, certainly - the detective easily flipped through all these possibilities in her mind. As her probability dictated, he went with one of the most expected comments.   
  
"When is the wedding going to be?"   
  
"Togami." Kirigiri sighed through her teeth.   
  
"I mean it. The date should be resolved so that my family can take on the event preparations."   
  
  
... Now  _ that _ was new. She looked at him with what could only be described as incredulity and tugging curiosity. He did, in fact, look rather serious.   
  
"... Tell me more about that."   
  
  
  
  
\- - -   
  
  
  
  
Of course it still took several months before they could think of readiness, but Byakuya had still quacked on and insisted to pay for most-to-all of the event, so Kyōko and Makoto were currently sitting in his big living room, waiting out on him so they could discuss the details.   
  
Initially Naegi had suggested having the ceremony at a friend's Farm Sanctuary, where they could be blessed in the presence of baby cows, ducklings and lambs, but Togami immediately shut that idea down. Kirigiri swerved more in the heir's direction by proposing one of those luxurious apartment restaurants in high building floors, but Togami said that it could be saved for the afterwards feast. So they would definitely have even more to discuss.   
  
It wasn't an actually bad wait. Togami's couch was pristinely clean, soft, and though not particularly comfy if you lightly jumped your ass on a spot a few times it felt more snug. Kyōko gently grasped her fiancé's hand to remind him to settle down.   
  
  
  
When Byakuya finally did show up, he was holding a tray with three cups and carrying a digital notepad on his waist. The cups emanated a light steam, and Naegi inquired, "What is that?"   
  
The blond had barely been on the room for 30 seconds and a smug look already crossed his face as he placed the tray down. "What? Had to bring hot cocoa, of course. And before you ask, yes, it's rice milk."   
  
  
Makoto's eyes lit up with realization like a rocket during takeoff. He'd jumped across the table and had his arms hugging the blond tight within a second.   
  
"Aaaaahhhhhhh!!! Byakuyyyaaaaaaaaaa!!" He shouted happily, swinging a bit from side to side.   
  
Togami was usually never happy with unprompted physical contact, especially from 99.89% of the population, which included Naegi even if he could maybe pass off as a non-commoner right now. But Kirigiri still saw a hint of pride on his expression, almost like affection. She allowed herself a smile. 'Affectionate Togami' was the fifth cryptid sighting she could add to her personal list.   
  
"You thought I wouldn't remember?" Byakuya boasted with a faint smirk.   
  
"Well, you said you don't tend to remember things you don't care about..." Makoto murmured.   
  
The blond looked down at him with unreadable eyes. "...Kirigiri, get your husband off me."   
  
"Makoto, come here." Kyōko called, and patted her lap.   
  
After a short window of hesitation, the luckster unwound his arms from their host and actually fucking sat on her lap.   
  
Togami had forgotten he was dealing with a smartass that could go head to head with him. "I can't believe you manage to be this infuriating yet have enough wit and likeability that I'm willing to burn several hundred thousand yen on your wedding." He sighed at her.   
  
Naegi shot up. "Really? Byakuya, you're the best, you really don't have to...!"   
  
"Shush, pipsqueak. The Togami conglomerate does not make 'subpar' events. None of what we are about discuss here will include cheap default pricing." Togami almost growled. Kirigiri simply picked up her cup of hot cocoa, surmising she didn't have to explain to her partner that hosting or sponsoring great events was a form of status empowerment and upkeep for the already wealthy and influential family. Which is why she made no protest whatsoever when he said he wanted to pick the expenses and plans up.   
  
The result is that average-to-low Naegi would likely end up feeling inappropriate in his own wedding day, but that was none of Byakuya's concern.   
  
"Togami-kun. Would you be willing to cover costs if anything unprecendent were to happen due to Makoto's 'talent'?" Kyōko questioned, nothing if not forward.   
  
The blond blinked very slowly. "If his misfortune ruins anything, you bet I'll be denting the costs off his ordinary commoner behind." Naegi almost cowered at that.   
  
"I wouldn't say there's anything ordinary about his behind," Kirigiri responded without missing a beat.   
  
"Kyōko..." Makoto chided, flushing.   
  
"Good thing I don't have to plan for a honeymoon. You've probably had it tens of times by now." Byakuya applied, trying to appear unphased by the woman's wit and likely failing. "We should focus now. Musicians, the style of decoration, the way to hold the presentation of vows, these all have names and some an extra cost."   
  
"I don't think we need any musicians, I mean, Maizono-san and Kuwata-kun and Mioda-san were enthusiastic to offer their talents... along with some other-"   
  
"Absolutely not." The heir rebutted. "That's asking for an awful mess."   
  
"But they really wanted to do it for us." Makoto said, bringing out their feelings to the front.   
  
Byakuya could not believe this guy. He somehow was able to get into a respectable work position by charisma alone because what he had could barely be classifiable as a talent, he'd gotten cold-ass corpse-touching Kirigiri to join him in being vegan within a month of dating, and now he was perfectly willing to ruin his own wedding by inviting a mix of loud amateur punk rock kids and actual professionals just because they were his friends or acquaintances from school.   
  
And he had gotten laid before him. That pure-hearted smarmy fuck.   
  
"They can partake in the wedding like everyone else, but they don't have to be on stage." The blond raised a finger. " _ However _ , we can consider letting Akamatsu play. That could be subdued enough, if you see it fit to seek her out for that."   
  
"Ah... Maybe you're right, depending on when the music plays, we would need something calmer. The others are really upbeat about their performances." Naegi scratched at his fringe.   
  
"I agree, we should definitely have Akamatsu-chan over to give us a show!" Komaru chirped from over the back of the couch.   
  
Byakuya blinked at the same time Kyōko and Makoto looked over in surprise at the newcomer that was definitely not there before. "How did you get into my house." He demanded with an unignorable growl.   
  
"Um, it was easy! The guy asked for my name, I said Naegi... he said that you were indeed expecting someone of the Naegi family... so I could just get in."   
  
The host took off his glasses just to press fingers to his temples.   
  
"It doesn't count as breaking in if you're allowed in, I think... But I knew nii-san was going to come here to talk about the wedding, and I wouldn't wanna lose that, so I hope it's alright that I ended up coming along." Komaru casually climbed over the couch, flopping down between her brother and his fiancée.   
  
"Y-you could have just asked! If I knew you were going to do something that could be dangerous like that..." The luckster fretted a little over the girl, who tilted her head.   
  
"Dangerous? Is this one of those rich villain mansions with lasers and stun gun guards and secrets inside?"   
  
"Look, my family is among the few in the world who-"   
  
Kirigiri promptly leaned forward and slapped her hand to the heir's mouth, before turning to Makoto. "Your sister might as well have it decided by now. We will invite Akamatsu Kaede, and may have to ensure that a piano is provided on the location." She stated in thought, and got back to Byakuya, removing her palm muffle. "Which reminds me we should look into the actual locales we have available around to hold a ceremony or feast or whatever we choose in the end. Then we will have a beter grasp on how we should decide how things will go in there. Can we use your PC?"   
  
"We have a computer for guest purposes. I'll lead you to it." Togami placed his eyewear back and straightened up, ready to show the way.  _ If they can actually sort decent things out among themselves that'll be some weight off my back. _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The guest time-spending room was just as poshly decorated as the rest of the house, bearing at least two ceiling-tall bookshelves and one of those globes with a metal supporter, so Kyōko qualmlessly sat down at the computer chair first while Naegi faltered behind a little with the gut fear that he'd end up breaking something expensive like that just by looking.   
  
"I'll stress that you shouldn't concern yourselves with trifles like location and price. Just look for what you  _ like _ ." Byakuya said, though he knew his words were as good as ash by the fire with these two.   
  
"I want it to be accessible to our friends too, Byakuya... It wouldn't be the same without them." Makoto countered with that illegal, unknowingly pouty voice.   
  
"Togami-kun, do you think you could check why Komaru is still back on the living room? And perhaps bring our cocoa tray that we left there, if you please." Kirigiri typed away with half-done focus.   
  
The heir was very much not content in being ordered, but he recognized that the woman was reading the atmosphere and likely wanted to discuss a thing or two with Makoto while alone. Not to mention that he didn't know much about his sister and any commoner going by unsupervised in his house could be a potential threat.   
  
Seeing no other option, he suppressed a brisk sigh and went to do as told.   
  
Togami raised a brow when he saw Komaru laid on the couch looking through her brother's cellphone; she had somehow managed the feat of getting it and getting  _ in _ it with no apparent trouble.   
  
"Hey, Togami-kun. What's 'pegging'?" She inquired him casually.   
  
"Stop reading your brother's messages."   
  
She blinked. "How'd you be able to know that's what I'm reading?"   
  
"It was..."  A not so wild guess, because of reasons. "... an assumption. And I seem to be right."   
  
"Oooooo. You seem to know a lot about nii-san."   
  
Probably more than he should, actually.   
  
"Aren't you going to tell me what it is though?" Komaru sat up in a fluid movement, filling with expectation.   
  
Byakuya eyed her with a long, hard stare.   
  
He then quickly sat down next to her. "I might tell you if you let me look through the messages too."   
  
"Deal!"   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know drv3 is just about completely off of HPA's series context but I wanted to mention Kaede in passing because the thought of her playing piano in a wedding is aaaaaAAAA sign me up
> 
> this is finally done and I don't have more. The scene at Togami's mansion was supposed to last a few lines but I didn't know how to end it so it kinda dragged on. I had to find someway to cut it or else it'd probably develop into tonaegiri (more like byakyoukotomaru at that point) or something knowing my self-control... 
> 
> Anyways thanks everyone!, this is the fic I've got the most overall support on so far, and things have been pretty awful for me along the year which is a stark contrast to how I felt by the time I finished the first chapter. So thanks for the patience. Tell me if you've seen any errors, found the pacing too off-setting, etc.


End file.
